The present technology relates to a pointing apparatus and an imaging apparatus which allow a user to recognize information depending on a distance from a pointing object.
A pointing apparatus has been widely known as an apparatus which allows a user to point a pointing object with visible light (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H02-5018). Generally, the pointing apparatus is gripped by the user's hand and is operated by the user.
In addition to an essential function for the user to point the pointing object, the pointing apparatus realizes a function of allowing the user to recognize a distance from the pointing object, thereby enhancing convenience thereof.
An example of a method of calculating the distance from the pointing object includes a Time-of-Flight (TOF) method. In the TOF method, the distance between a light source unit and the pointing object is calculated by using a time from when the light source unit emits light until when the light reflected by the pointing object comes back.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-506825 describes a range finder for measuring the distance from the pointing object using the TOF method. The range finder described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-506825 includes a distance display and displays distance data calculated by the TOF method on the distance display.
The addition of a configuration similar to the configuration of the range finder described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-506825 allows the pointing apparatus to realize the function of allowing a user to recognize the distance from the pointing object.